Lone Warrior
by Puro-Malvagio
Summary: Tale of an old medabot, with a peculiar medal. Please R&R, tell me what you like, and what you don't.
1. Default Chapter

Story: Lone Warrior  
  
Chapter 1: Past Revelation  
  
Disclaimer: I hold no rights to make this fan-fiction, all "Medabot" related names are corporately owned. All I own is the idea, and design concept of Gont-Tsuan, and the plot line of this story…that has NOTHING to do with the original Medabot TV show characters.  
  
Midday in a parking lot in front of the local Churnwood Mall, a small robattle was taking place. On one side of the ring, framed by people was a teenage with his medabot, "Ramrod", a modified Black Ram medabot with a rocket launching shoulder pod, and several motor upgrades. This medabot is painted a custom dark grey color that glimmers silver in certain light. Across the impromptu battle ring, was a lone medabot, no medafighter. This medabot seemed rather odd, moss and lichen growth over several portions of its body, including the massive shield of its left arm. An unknown type of medabot that was obviously a specialist in melee fighting with blades. Its head was domed by a solid slab of metal that was smoothly curved with the exception of four sharply made creases in the metal that extend off the head into foot long blades of metal that gleams of chromed steel through the rust. Its right arm somewhat lighter built than its left, is braced with a light shield, and two, foot and a half long blades, similarly rusted and gleaming of chrome.  
Suddenly the medafighter yelled into his watch, "Ramrod, missile volley!" The Black ram's targeting computer locked in the other robot, and released a torrent of 6 missiles that streaked towards the much smaller robot, only to explode upon nothing but cement. The smaller robot, rusted in hinges, and slathered with green over its original black and grey armor had dived to the side with alarming quickness, its right arm already driving over the right shoulder to draw the tool of the trade: a large and blade heavy sword. Driving forth with his left arm braced for impact, Gont-Tsuan drives in on Ram rod's right, as the little robot nears, it swings the shield wide, and rips it's heavy sword in an upwards arc through the chest of the black ram that couldn't get out of the way in time, the force of the blow spinning it around once before landing on the ground.  
Medafighter and medabot are dazed alike…some rusty junk-bot just landed one heavy hit onto a robot nearly twice its size. Gont-Tsuan however dances back to ready itself for the next strike from the missile toting fiend. As the black ram stands, the 3 foot, 8 inch tall Gont-Tsuan breaks into an all out charge, keeping its left arm forth to form a shield rush. The little robot's legs pump up and down like pistons, driving it forwards. The medafighter smirks, and speaks into his medawatch, "He wants to play chicken, fine, Ramrod! Charge!" Quickly, the gleaming black robot is on the charge as well, head lowered, ready to strike. As the two robots nearly collide, Gont-Tsuan dives underneath Ramrod, and flings the Black ram up into the air off the shield, sending the black robot cartwheeling through the sky, only to land on its stomach. Wheeling around, the much smaller robot launches itself after the Black ram, and lands on it back heavily, slamming the beast back into the ground. A swift thud, and the gentle ting as the medal is ejected declare the end of the robattle.  
Quietly, Gont-Tsuan departs the battle field without further word, this robattle having reminded him of his past…  
  
~cue kooky flashback sequence~  
  
Nearly 67 years prior, a man named Tim Williamson had created Gont-Tsuan to be an "ultimate" Robot of his time. Armed with a peculiar medal he had found once while cave exploring, it was not golden colored like the rest, instead, it was chrome plated…or pure chrome itself. On the front was the symbol of a claymore sword, with four small orbs laid handle of the sword; one in each quillion, one in the hilt, and the last in the pommel. Each orb was a different color, gold and bronze in the quillions, silver in the hilt, and dark ruby red in the pommel. These additional three orbs were quite abnormal from traditional medals, but, it fit, and the robot functioned well with this strange medal.  
After training the robot for several months, Tim started to robattle with Gont-Tsuan to see how he work, and it was clear that Gont-Tsuan worked flawlessly. Over the next 5 or so years, the little robot was undefeated, but nothing odd about the medal had surfaced. However, medabot and medafighter eventually crossed one of their old challengers who claimed to have made a medabot, exclusively to defeat Gont-Tsuan. And it did, in a horrendous climax, the robot slammed Gont-Tsuan into a cave, where his medal was finally ejected to the moist rock floor.  
Defeated, Tim only returned to the robot once, much later, to download a frantic message into the little robot's memory banks.  
After 55 or so years later, a the medal, long carried away by flash floods, rodents, and other various forces, simply appeared back into its place in the back of the medabot, the armor plate closeing slowly with the squeal of rusted metal. The depleated batteries began to slowly work up a charge for a power emanating from the medal, just enough to arise the robot. The first thing that came to, was the message, long garbled by years of moisture and disuse, "Gon…shhhsst…Find Jankett In…ind the power of the…er Medal. Then…ou can revenge mi….eath...up-n…er Nason"  
Confused, the small robot eventually worked its way out of the cave, and started its mission: Find Jankett In__ something. Whomever they are, they should be able to tell him something of his odd medal. Then, he would seek out this…Nason person…whomever they shall be. 


	2. Introduction

Chapter 2: Introduction  
  
"Yo Kracker! Check it out!" called Carrick through the empty house. The young male was stretched out across nearly new looking blue couch that had two cushions, and massive armrests…and was in fact, older than Carrick himself. Carrick however was simply dressed in his baggy black jeans with his belt strapping the waist line of the jeans to his relatively athletic frame. His chest tanned from hours in the sun, and his back going on seven shades darker. His hair however had been dyed a dark blue. The small T.V. before Carrick flashed to the scene of a robattle competition going on somewhere across the country on the "Meda-channel." The clunking of something large coming from the kitchen is heard as a large medabot crawls out of the kitchen. It is a modified crab type robot, relatively slow, heavily armored, and heavily armed. However.....its usual claw arms had been replaced for home duties with regular worker type arms to protect the 2 room apartment from damage.  
It was just another beautiful Saturday morning in Churnwood. The morning dawn light spearing through the overcast clouds in hues of pink and purple, and the light fog blanket receding from the downtown core streets back into the harbor, then to the Juan De Fuca straight. The time was 5:12 AM, and Carrick and Kracker were getting ready for another day of work. Carrick was finishing off a bowl of cereal as Kracker was finishing his nightly recharge. Kracker was a more unusual robot, the crab type robot not having gotten much production run anyways. Generally, the crab type robots were on par with tank type medabots, but were phased out due to the tank type's success. Heavily armored, heavily armed, but the Crabs had the ability of short bursts of speed, unlike the tanks. Kracker is also modified to some degree, mostly in his offensive and defensive parts. His claw arms had been changed and re-worked internally to allow multiple weapons inside the claws…the standard laser cannon in each was pretty anti-climatic considering the size of the robot…which is 5 feet tall. His left arm wielded two rocket launchers inside the claw, and his right arm wielded two laser cannons. Although, each claw itself was a weapon in its own right, capable of exerting over 12 tons of crushing force, or able to swing around like a wrecking ball. Bi-pedal, these bots were often pained red and white from the factory.  
"Come on Carrick, we're gonna be late again if you don't move it." Kracker called to his medafighter. Shuffling along, Kracker snatches the remote from under Carrick's "nose" and turns off the T.V. Rolling over, Carrick groans, "And if I don't want to go to work today fish face?" Kracker just replies swiftly, "Then you give me another chance to prove that I am better than you."  
That was all the incentive Carrick needed. Kracker already exploited every chance he got to show he was "better". Standing up, Carrick walks over to his dresser and pulls out a shirt, and slides it on. He'd already showered and gotten ready other wise. Fishing out socks, and letting the snake like objects engulf his feet, he puts on his shoes and laces them up. He slaps on his head and white medawatch and simply checks out hard his gelled blue hair is…stiff…perfect. He flicks through the watches programs until his finds the medapart call function and checks to make sure that the claw arms are ready. Pushing the watch face, two blue beams flash onto the robots arms, and transport them away, while replacing them with the claws. Opening the door, Carrick lets Kracker outside, locking and shutting the door, Carrick follows Kracker. They clamber down the stairs and out onto the street, next to the local Pizza place, "ZZA'S". Living above a pizza shop had its advantages at times. Carrick and Kracker then start walking down to the museum and city center area. Arriving early, they simply punched their cards and headed off to do their respective duties, finishing off the addition to the Churnwood Museum.  
  
By about 10:30 am, the crews had finished the project, and received their contracted payments, several thousand dollars worth. The heat of the day had risen by now, and Carrick was glad to be off work for the next couple weeks, until their contractor could find more work for them to be enslaved into. Walking down to the inner harbor, the two stroll along the walk for a bit, scouting the scenes, checking the occasional robattles that are common along here. Soon, some young kid in dark blue shorts, no shirt, and a hat on stops in front of Carrick and Kracker. The kid seems new, rather fresh faced, different from any other kid Carrick knew. The kid had brown hair sticking down from beneath his red baseball hat, and had a light blue medawatch on. Beside him, was a custom fade painted (dark red, to orange) medabot, a newer KBT type. The kid did the usual routine, "Hey, I'm Chad. Your 'bot looks interesting, wanna robattle?", while extending his right hand. Smirking slightly, Carrick accepted by shaking the kids hand and replying, "Name's Carrick, and yeah, Kracker is an interesting robot. Submission battle?"  
Chad agreed, and they backed up several steps. Lifting the medawatch to his mouth, Carrick calls to Kracker, "Battle ready Kracker." With the order, Kracker snaps his claws twice, flashing the weapons within their dark recesses.  
Chad blinks, and regains his composure. A small crowd starts to form around the two, someone chuckles in the background, "Carrick's got another one." Chad calls to his medabot, "Slag, use repeater!" The red and orange Medabot slings its left arm up and starts firing at the body of the crab type. Shots ricochet off of the crab's armor, doing little damage. Carrick calls to Kracker, "Rapid laser!" Suddenly, the right claw of the goliath reaches out to face the smaller medabot, and snaps open wide, baring the two barrels within. Suddenly, the lower barrel opens fire, alternating with the top barrel, showering the area around the KBT with laser beams, pockets of the pavement kicking up into motes of dust as they hit the ground where the KBT was.  
Kracker spins to face the KBT, only to get a solid punch in the side of the head. Unfortunately, the crab regains composure too quickly, and dives forth, its right claw open and quickly snatches Slag up in the claw. Slag begins to flail as Kracker begins to apply pressure, saying in a low, dark voice, "Time to crack you like a walnut!" The vise like grip is simply too much for the KBT to stand, and against Chad's wishes, the robot throws in the towel.  
Kracker concedes, and lowers releases pressure on Slag, and lowers the smaller robot to the ground gently, where it instantly begins checking its armor for cracks. Soon Slag looks up to Kracker, "You could have cracked me in half in a second, why didn't you?"  
Kracker replies in a calm tone, "It is not the way to compete in a robattle, to destroy the enemy. We never use excessive force, my missiles may seem excessive, but I wouldn't fire them upon you." Carrick comes up behind Kracker and puts his arm around the brute's shoulders, adding, "Yeah, I couldn't imagine having Kracker destroyed, if he was, I don't know what I'd do. It's my presumption that almost every other medafighter out there feels the same."  
Chad by now had come over to Slag's side and nodded to his opponents from their match. "Hey, thanks for the robattle…Yeah, I'm kinda new here, moved in on Friday. Anyways, what part you two want?"  
Carrick smiles and asks quickly, "New? Figured you were, where do you live?" Carrick pauses and then continues, "Yeah, could I see what you have in storage? We are searching for two more, heavy laser cannons to fit into Kracker's right arm."  
Chad shakes his head slightly, "Well, I don't have an arm with a heavy laser cannon on it at all, but I did defeat a tank bot that had an automatic grenade launching arm. We tried using it in our robattle after that, but it offset Slag's balance too much. But I think Kracker could handle it, and it would be pretty intimidating to come up against."  
Carrick nods, "Good, that'll work." He says this absent mindedly, already thinking of what could happen…Kracker suddenly snaps him out of his daze, holding up the arm in his claws. "Oh, uh yeah," Carrick blinked and teleports the arm to his storage place. As Chad and Slag started to walk away, Carrick shrugs and thinks about something quickly, and calls to Chad, "Hey Chad, you got any spare time?"  
Chad turns around quickly, "Yeah…why?" His face showing his puzzlement.  
"Because, since you're new to Churnwood, I thought you might like to know the best shop to get medaparts from." Carrick says as he catches up to Chad. Suddenly something odd appears in the crowd…an old rusted robot with lichen and moss coating its armor. Chad and Carrick turn to look at the thing…and give a synchronized, "The hell?" 


	3. Tenous Meetings

Chapter 3: Tenuous Meetings  
  
Chad and Carrick are both stunned, for different reasons. Chad is dumbfounded by the condition the medabot is in: rust streaks from the joints, lichen and moss peeling from the armor in chaotic fashion. Who would let their medabot get this way? Shaking his head in pity, he looks over to Carrick, whose jaw is flapping with idle transmit signals from the brain. "Uhm….Carrick? Man, you there?" Giving up on the spoken wake up calls, he just elbows Carrick sharply, causing the 21 year old to jolt back to reality.  
Before Chad can summon a word to his mouth, Carrick started jittering excitedly, "Do you know what that is? That's the legendary Gont-Tsuan, the original prototype for the use of medals in robots!" Chad looks at Carrick, who is on the verge of cardiac arrest. Before he can calm the other guy down, his wrist is grappled by Carrick's hand and he is jerked off balance as Carrick drags him off to follow the ugly robot. Kracker and Slag just follow naturally.  
As Chad gets in stride, he is given a spiel as Carrick mutters about the robots history in a low key. "You see that thing? That robot was built by a man known as Tim Williamson over 65 years ago. Tim Williamson was a brilliant man, and literally created the first artificial life form using medallions, or medals. The medals he used were all the ancient rare ones that were dug up on the archaeological dig sites around the world. However, his first tests were only to see how to connect the medal to the robot. Gont-Tsuan was the first of his creations to succeed in wielding the medal flawlessly."  
Chad recalls something, and interrupts Carrick, "65 years ago? What you talkin' about? Everyone knows that Dr. Aki created the med…" He is suddenly cut off by Carrick.  
"Yes, yes, Dr. Aki this, Dr. Aki that. You know what? That itself is bullshit! Dr. Aki only used the findings of the relatively unknown Dr. Hushi, who, if you are really in the know, is the actual creator of the medals we use today. But, even THAT is wrong! Tim Williamson first created the Medal theorem about 69 years ago in the back woods of Canada. He then scribbled that out onto a napkin in a small café."  
In turn, Chad cuts off Carrick, "That's blasphemous! How can you say that this guy, Tim Williamson was the creator of the medabot??"  
"I understand your disagreement, hell, I was raised to believe that Dr. Aki created everything medabot as well," Carrick continued un-phased by Chad's lack of knowledge. "But trust me; Tim Williamson didn't just scribble that onto a napkin for no reason. No, he wrote it for someone, and that someone, is my Grandfather. My grandpa still has that napkin, only it is now yellowed, and encased in plastic, but signed AND dated by Tim Williamson himself. We even have carbon dating records to prove its validity."  
"Now, I'll tell you the really mind blowing part: How much that robot is worth! You see, Tim Williamson was an inventor, and he made everything he used; from his car, to his shoes. It stood to reason that he had made everything in Gont-Tsuan from scratch. Even more surprising, is that some of the technology he equipped Gont-Tsuan with, is not even known to exist, or is even available for medabots today! Much of this was because Tim was a phenomenal genius, his IQ was never fully established, but scientists could only estimate it at being over 350….with a normal person rating 100. He saw ways to make things that only teams of so called 'scientific geniuses' could only catch fleeting glimpses of…such as his 130 frames per second, variable optics unit. Before you tell me 130+ fps is preposterous, I understand…the fastest medabots today still are horrendously hindered by their 30 fps optics, which is still better than humans. But Tim didn't just sit around hypothetically analyzing the possibility, he just went out and made it…and put it into that robot before us."  
"Oh, and don't get any thoughts of robattling that thing, because I can guarantee to that Slag would be utterly no match for it."  
Chad look at Carrick funny, "Over 65 years old, and you think that I don't have a chance in hell to beat it? Maybe your mind is as full as moss as it has on its armor!"  
Shaking his head, Carrick continued. "If you want to, you're welcome to try, but I know that thing has speeds comparable to some of the faster robots we have today…and it weighs 75 pounds…mostly armor. Tim got it that fast because he used the most efficient motor designs he could find, motors that used the heat they made to work better. Another technology that is only just STARTING to come out. But also, look at the shield on its left arm, that thing is nearly impervious to any attacks. I read minor documentation of that shield stopping gun fire from weapons capable of disabling an armored personnel carrier from the military. That shield helped that robot be undefeated in over 13 years of existence, until someone else made a medallion powered robot…and that robots only purpose was to defeat Gont-Tsuan. But that is legend, however, believable, as after 13 years of utterly dominating the world robot competitions, Gont-Tsuan disappeared. Tim Williamson seemed to go insane afterwards, and literally destroyed all of his work. When the firefighters put his house out, they found his computers had been taken apart, and each RAM chip had been personally smashed into little pieces, the hard drives had been hacked to pieces with an axe, and everything else had been doused with water, and then torched. All of his paper designs had been used as tinder for the fire, and Tim's body was found 2 days later in the basement with his neck slashed open, and the back of his skull splashed across the wall…a 12 gauge shotgun had been manipulated with his toes. Only one thing could be said, Tim Williamson had been thorough. However, that napkin had escaped his grasp of destructing, and so had Gont-Tsu…."  
Simply Carrick stopped when he saw the rusted, and glittering blade between him and Chad….Their eyes wandering to its owner…a small black painted robot, with green growths covering sections of armor, and a deep red glow coming from the LCD panel that covered its optics. From under its armored chin armor came a deep rumble of a voice, "You know my name, tell me yours before the streets are awash with your blood."  
Swallowing hard, Carrick spoke first. "H-He is Chad…and I am Carrick Jankett."  
Swinging the sword to face Carrick, he nudges the young mans chin with the back edge of the blade, "Jankett, of Jankett In?"  
Nervous for his life, Carrick answered. "Jankett Industries? That'd be my fathers business. May I…uh…ask why you want to find it?"  
The red eyes relaxing slightly, perhaps tinting a bit more towards orange, Gont-Tsuan swings the sword back into the slot in his back. "I seek your father, for the reason concerning my medal. You seem to know plenty about me Carrick Jankett, more than I even know of myself. Perhaps we can strike a deal…you deliver me to your father, and you will not be harmed by anything…me, or the mugger lying in wait around the corner." 


	4. Father

Chapter 4: Father  
  
Nodding in agreement, the two young men relax a little. Carrick pulls out his cell phone and dials his father's number quickly, "Dad? Yeah, 'tis me. There is someth-someone I would like you to meet…no, not a girl, a medabot. Send a ride now please." Carrick then folds his phone and puts it back into his pocket. He looks to Chad, and asks, "You wish to come man?"  
Chad lifts his right eyebrow questioningly to Carrick, "I am a medafighter, and you couldn't stop me without nailing my feet into this concrete."  
Gont-Tsuan looks around and then quietly sits on the cement while waiting. Chad crouches down to the robots level. "So…where were you all this time that you seem to have been missing?"  
Gont-Tsuan replies in a low keyed tone while his eyes fade down to a usual green hue, "In a cave after my second to last battle. Anymore, I do not know."  
  
Soon, a forest green toned van pulls up alongside the curb, and the side door rolls open allowing access into the interior. Carrick and Kracker climb in, followed by Gont-Tsuan, Chad, and Slag. The ride to Carrick's father's home is quiet, and short.  
  
The van pulls off the road and onto secondary road, or at least it could have been, until a wrought iron gate obstructs the road. Two men check the driver, and then let him pass. The van then slowly accelerates up the winding path, stopping in front of the large mansion that holds Carrick's father. The side door rolls open almost silently, releasing the small group out to the front veranda.  
Just outside the house door, a well built man stands in a dark navy blue house coat….it was his day off, and he had planned on relaxing. As Gont-Tsuan drops from the van, he knows what his son meant now…but who the other person was…he didn't have a clue. "Carrick, good to see you son…and Gont-Tsuan…tis a pleasure to meet you. And…Carrick, would you introduce me?" As he concludes he nods his head towards Chad and Slag.  
Carrick picks up, as his father falls off, "Yes, this is Chad and his medabot Slag. We met earlier today; he challenged me to a robattle. Since he was new, I asked him if he would like to visit a parts store, but we then saw Gont-Tsuan…and now we are here. Chad, this is my father, Brach Jankett, owner of the Jankett Industries medabot import company."  
To Chad, Brach looks like a powerful ageing man. The man's hair was thick and chestnut brown, but now peppered with silver strands. His face and arms at least were tanned, but not nearly as dark as Carrick's. Carrick was definitely his father's son. If Carrick were as old as his father, they could be confused for identical twins. Extending his hand to Brach, he smiles, "Chad Renoth sir."  
"Renoth?" Brach's face twists in thought, and then beams, "Oh yes, your father I believe was hired to work for one of my subsidiary companies…I met him yesterday. You bear good resemblance of your father Chad. Now, let's get down to you Gont-Tsuan." Brach turns and looks down to the dark colored robot. "I would like to tell you what my father told me to tell you about that medallion of yours."  
They are ushered into the mansion, finished in high quality wood furnishings, mostly seeming to be antiques. Brach leads the small group towards his den, and waves to the chairs provided in a motion for them all to sit. He continues deeper into the room, where he rears into his desk, and taps on something inside of the leg area. A small panel flips open on the surface of the desk, revealing a key with a shallow cut end. He pulls the key from its hidden hiding place, and then shuffles to a bookcase, and taps on the side, another panel pops open, almost paper thin. He inserts the key into the small hole, and twists it, opening a small metal hole. Inside, a medal drops out and into his awaiting palm.  
The design is of a spear, with four small gem orbs inset along the shaft of the spears design. Gold in the spear head, then bronze, silver and blood red in the shaft. He holds the chrome colored medal in his fingers. "This medal is very similar to what yours is Gont-Tsuan. Yours however, is the broad sword, a weapon of courage, strength, and honor. The spear represents tactics, speed, and intelligence. Carrick has one of these medals as well, his is the mace; power, brutality, and courage…And legend has it, that a fourth exists, the Bow. The Bow medallion is utterly different than these medals…as its power resides in long ranged attacks."  
"Now, each of these medals, if put into a normal medabot, unlocks every bit of potential within their body, they become faster, more agile, and more powerful. You Gont-Tsuan, are not a normal medabot however. You were made to be A.I., which the medals are themselves. You're A.I. programming over-rides the medals, thus you could use any Medal to power you, and at the state you are in now. But this limits you, with these medals; they can already use their powers, straight away. Normally, the Crab type that is Kracker, would be much easier to beat with this KBT type that is Slag, the Crab is exceptionally slower in comparison, even with some modification, but the Medallion has unlocked him, and made his equal in speed, giving the KBT…a massive obstacle. You however, are more powerful than most medabots today, but you have to unlock the powers of the medal with your own A.I. Once you do that, you will again, be one of the most powerful, if not THE most powerful medabot in known history. And you could be that way for years to come."  
"Also, like the other "rare" medals, these medals contain the ability to use the medaforce. We have tested this in one of my labs, but found that it increases the actual power yield of the medaforce, AND allows more than just one blast…infact…several blasts. Carrick, I know you have not experienced this, but that is because Kracker has never actually needed to use it. However, you are currently ranked #2 in the Canadian robattling statistics…and amongst champions of the world…you will find Kracker demonstrating it."  
"Now Gont-Tsuan, I would like to re-furbish you. You no doubt could use a good cleaning, and lube after so long wherever you were. While I am offering, Kracker and Slag, come along as well. We'll make you two feel like new soon. Carrick, show Chad around, I believe you two will be spending more time around here for quite some time…we are going to have to train Gont-Tsuan." 


End file.
